jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Mavie
mavie is a lyricist. Profile *'Name': mavie *'Birthday': July 5 *'Birthplace': Urawa, *'Zodiac': *'Blood Type': A Songwriting Credits *earthmind - Hello My Days *Arashi - Fuyu no Nioi *Alice - Rhythm *Izawa Asami - Yamanai Ame wa Nai *V6 - screaming *V6 - Yappa, Simple. *Okamoto Nobuhiko - Seishun Time Machine *ON/OFF - Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi *Kawamura Yumi - FOUND ME *GRANRODEO - Go For It! *KinKi Kids - 10years *Kusumi Koharu - SUGAO-flavor *Ko-saku - I'm here *Ko-saku - 12 Jikango *Ko-saku - Omoi *Kotobuki Minako - Another Wonderland *Kotobuki Minako - Candy Color Pop *Kotobuki Minako - Time Capsule *Kotobuki Minako - Chiisana Tegami *Kotobuki Minako - HAPPY HAPPY LIFE *COON - Koi Suru Rhythm *Cluster'S - Kimi no Koe ga Kikoeru *ClariS - Kokoro no Inryoku *Cycles - Sorekara *Cycles - Fine *SMILY☆SPIKY - Ready to go *Stephanie - Kizuna *Stephanie - Kimi ga Iru Kagiri *Stephanie - Smile and Turn Away *Stephanie - Changin' *Shindo Kei - JUMP UP! *J×J - WAY TO GO! *J×J - Mou Hitotsu no Ashita *Shela - Baby's breath *SHOWTA. - Kanransha ga Mawaru *SHOWTA. - Reality *SHOWTA. - Yubikiri *Sowelu - call my name *Takagaki Ayahi - If *Takagaki Ayahi - 3 leaf clover *Takagaki Ayahi - Inner Galaxy *Takagaki Ayahi - Takaramono *Takagaki Ayahi - Next Destination *Takagaki Ayahi - Brand New Smile *Takagaki Ayahi - Meteor Light *Takagaki Ayahi - Futurism *Takagaki Ayahi - Rebirth-day *Takagaki Ayahi - Walking On Sunshine *Takagaki Ayahi - Watashi Dake no Sora *Takagaki Ayahi - Yume ga Oshiete Kureru Mono *Takahashi Hitomi - JET BOY JET GIRL *Takahashi Hitomi - Tsuyokunare *Takahashi Hitomi - Kodoku na Gunshuu *Takahashi Hitomi - Beatin' *Takahashi Hitomi - Melody *Takahashi Hitomi - Mou Hitotsu no Yoake *Takahashi Hitomi - 16 *Takahashi Hitomi - My Answer *Takahashi Hitomi - Boukensha *Taniyama Kisho - Daydreamin' *Taniyama Kisho - Warrior *Taniyama Kisho - Hyakunen no Kodoku *Tamaki Nami - Sanctuary *Tamaki Nami - Stay Gold *Tamaki Nami - Speedway *Tamaki Nami - Naked *Tamaki Nami - Truth *Tamaki Nami - Reach For The Rainbow *Tamaki Nami - Lost and Found *Tokyo Cheer② Party - Gamushara Spirits *Tokyo Cheer② Party - Muteki no V Sign *Tokyo Cheer② Party - Twinklingling *Tokyo Cheer② Party - Haru ga Kita! *Nakagawa Shoko - We can do it!! *Nakagawa Shoko - Winter Wish *Nakagawa Shoko - To Be Free *Nakanishi Yasushi - Namida ga Tomaru Made *Nogawa Sakura - I'm Not In Love *Hashimoto Miyuki - Taiyou ni Te wo Nobase *PASTEL CALLA - Tooku e ~Nijiiro~ *Park Yong Ha - Ai to Iu Chizu *Park Yong Ha - Love Story *Park Yong Ha - Hareruya *Hwayobi - Tengoku no Kioku *Hwayobi - Fly Again *Hwayobi - Negai *Hwayobi - eternally *Hwayobi - Hana no Shizuku *Hwayobi - Namida *Hwayobi - Oborozuki *Hwayobi - 12-Ji 5-Bun *Hwayobi - LIE *Hwayobi - How are you? *Pipo☆Angels - 100% Pure *Fukuhara Miho - NO PARKING *Fukuhara Miho - Everybody Needs Someone *Fukuhara Miho - ICE&FIRE *Fukuhara Miho - All in time *Fuwara Yumie - Taisetsu na Mono *MAX - What's going on *Muto Ayami - Sora *Muto Ayami - RUN RUN RUN *Mito Katsuyuki - GO GO Piano Baka *Misato Aki - Yume ni Mita Rakuen *MILLEA - Kirari Hoshi *MILLEA - Hoshi no Uta *Miyazaki Ui - Girl Meets Boy *Miyazaki Ui - Kokoro Dokidoki *Yoshiki Risa - Towa Seiza *Yoshino Hiroshi - White Winter Tale *yozuca* - Kirameku *yozuca* - Tatta Hitotsu Dake External Links *Twitter Category:Songwriter Category:Female Category:July Births Category:Cancer